


My Dad, the teenage Centaurian

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dad Yondu, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Ma Kraglin, Other, Parental - Freeform, Ravagers - Freeform, Well preteen Yondu but close enough if you ask me, Yondu was a slave but no one except Kraglin knew, based off artwork, former slave yondu, teenager yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on art work and this promt: Yondu being de-aged into a pre-teen, just as he is in the throes of being a slave. And that’s why he’s adorned with the jewelry and the loin-cloth and Peter never knew that he was a slave ever, he just thought Yondu pissed off every one on his planet and was kicked outand then he sees lil Yondu and he knows what slaver bracelets look like and Yondu’s young and angry and scared even though he’s trying not to show it and he thinks that he’s been sold to this new guy with HAIR of all things and he’s really defensive  and Pete’s like “shh! No, no lil raptor baby whitle thing. I iz your friend. For shizzle!</p><p>Or basically Yondu went missing, Peter went looking and found his mentor/father figure turned back into a teenager</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a beautiful artwork by Write-like-an-american
> 
> http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/141356013696/littleredhotridinghood

Peter knew things were going way to damn well the last six months. Of course it would all come crashing down on him when he called a call from Kraglin. They hadn’t really spoken since the whole infinity stone thing and he felt guilty for that. Kraglin did help raise him after all. However what Kraglin had to tell him made his blood stop cold (no Drax not literally it’s a metaphor). Yondu was missing and had been for the last three weeks. Kraglin hadn’t wanted to worry Peter but this was too long.

 

“We’ll find him.” Peter assured Kraglin earning a small smile from the first mate whose eyes he noticed were rimmed red and looked exhausted. “you need to get some rest..you know how he is. He’s probably stuck somewhere and he’ll yell at us both for being sentimental.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Kraglin argued.

 

“Momma go to bed.” Peter said firmly.

 

“that’s not fair..” Kraglin replied knowing he couldn’t resist anything Peter said or asked when he called him that.

 

“Don’t care..you need to get some rest. Or Dad will have both our asses because you pushed yourself too far and I didn’t do anything to help.”

 

“Fine..just call if you hear or find anything.” Kraglin said softly. They talked for a few more minutes before they ended the call.

 

Peter turned his self in the piolet’s chair and tried to think clearly but it was hard to think. Yondu was missing and no one had seen or heard from him. He started tapping into the console after several minutes trying not to think what could have happened to Yondu. He headed his ship towards the last known coordinates that they had gotten from Yondu’s ship. It was an older planet..mostly ruins. The constants storms however kept it from being livable but they also constantly uncovered and recovered the ruins living treasure hunters to risk being stuck and nearly drowned more than once.

 

A brief memory of Yondu teaching him how to swim after saving him nearing a bad storm on a mostly water planet when he was a child convinced him there was no way that Yondu would have drowned. 

 

He landed the ship on one of the highest regions near them and put on his rocket boots and helmet before stepping outside and shivering as cold air went past his skin before taking off to explore the surface that was uncovered. He felt his breath freeze in his chest when he finally found Yondu’s ship, it clearly had been completely covered by the storms more than once it the past few weeks and that was likely why Kraglin and the other’s couldn’t find it.

 

He landed down on the ground and punched in the code to unlock the door. It screeched and creaked as it forced itself to slowly open. Peter found it was warm inside..but not much more than it was outside and so he reached the nearest pad to see if the power was still strong and was relieved when the lights turned on and heard the heat start up as the door close behind him.

 

“Yondu?” Peter called out looking around the ship. It looked like someone had torn things apart looking for something. “Yondu it’s Peter!” he called out again as he moved further into the ship and stepping over the mess. He stopped when he noticed a nest of blankets in a far corner. At first he thinks it’s empty then he sees movement and goes over to it reaching for the blankets only to be shoved back by a small blue blur.

 

A sharp whistle made Peter cover his ears before turning to follow the blue blur and what he saw made his jaw drop in shock. Sitting on one of the consoles crouched and ready to pounce was a small blue Centaurian. But not just any Centaurian, no Peter knew those markings.

 

“Yondu?”


	2. Chapter 2

Yondu just hissed at the person in front of him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep after his last master had locked him in one of the storage rooms for being mouthy again. When he woke up though he wasn’t there. He was here in this metal ship and alone..completely alone. The storms outside raged off and on and he was worried he’d been left to die. He didn’t dare leave the ship though.

 

He found as many blankets and things as he could to make his self a nest and then also found things that were food..at least he hoped so..it didn’t taste great but it made the hunger go away which is what he wanted.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was there but he woke to the sound of the hatch opening and someone calling his name. He buried his self deeper into the nest not regonizing the voice. He found his self scared and angery at whoever it was. So the moment the man reached for the nest he let out a sharp whistle of ‘stay away’ before shoving back rushing past the man. He jumped onto the console seeing where the arrow he had found had shoved itself into the glass at his whistle. He still hadn’t understood that..he wasn’t old enough to have one and yet this one responded as if made for him.

 

“Yondu?” the man said.

 

“Who are you?!” Yondu demanded growling in Centaurian not bothering to use the common tongue he had been learning from his master but where was his master..if he wasn’t here. Did that mean..did the man finally follow thourgh with his threats and sell him? To this man..he has hair of all things! Hair and didn’t look like much but he still..he could hurt him. He wasn’t going to show that he was afraid. He wasn’t. He was brave..his father had said so.

 

“Whoa easy..I’m not going to hurt you.” Peter said holding up his hand up and hostlering his blaster and holding up the other one. “Just calm down..”

 

Yondu hissed go away again but Peter just moved closer keeping his hand up and making the shushing calming noises he always used when faced with scared creatures or kids. Strangely enough it always worked and Yondu seemed to take a moment to look at the other still not trusting him.

 

Finally Peter had to rack his brain before letting out his own set of whistles and few clicks of Centaurian that he knew that basically said ‘’I’m not going to hurt you I promise. Calm down.’

 

However, he didn’t get the result he expected..well he did but not until after Yondu fell off the console giggling and howling with laugher, which made Peter sigh and smile.

 

“Hey it’s not that bad.” He muttered a pout forming on his lips as the kid..it was Yondu..he knew it was. The markings on his skin were his..but what had happened.

 

“You sound like a pouchling.” Yondu giggled finally sitting up deciding using common might be easier on the other who hadn’t got mad when he laughed.

 

“Yeah I know..never could do it any better .” Peter said with a chuckle. “I’m Peter Quill. Star Lord. You’re Yondu Udonta right?”

 

“Yeah.” Yondu said sitting up and jumping as a sharp wind slapped hard against the glass throwing rocks at it. “Another storm is coming.”

 

“Yeah..and it would be best if we get out of here..” Peter said moving passed the kid and yanking the arrow out of the glass before seeing something sitting on a nearby table. It looked old and ancient. He grabbed one of the containers that he was sure hold it so he wouldn’t have to touch it and sealed it inside. He also the ravager coat in the nest and went over to pick it up. “Come on..this place may be back under water again soon and with that crack..there is no way it will stand to be submerged again.”

 

“Why should I go with you?” Yondu demanded standing up.

 

“One. I’m an adult and you’re a child. Two I don’t think you’d survive freezing cold waters. Last I recalled your home world was a jungle..” Peter replied moving over to the boy and dropping the coat around him so he’d be warm. “And three..you really don’t have a choice. Now you can make this easy or hard and I’d rather not have to do this the hard way.”

 

Yondu just pulled the too big coat around him tighter and gave a growl before giving a thoughtful look as he tapped his fingers against his thigh a moment thinking. However the choice was easily made when another rock shattered the glass behind them and Peter grabbed him up turning them so the broken glass hit his back and not the pre-teen.

 

“Okay..get me out of here.” Yondu demanded making Peter snort and lift the other up in his arms and clicking his helmet on. “Just hold on okay?”

 

Yondu didn’t have time to respond before Peter was running for the open hatch barely getting them off the ground before a large swarm of water flooded over the side of the rocks and easily swarming the ship as the rain started to come down hard and within moments the ship was swallowed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He really couldn’t call up Kraglin and say ‘hey look  found dad but guess what? He’s been turned into a child.’

 

Yeah that wouldn’t get him questioned about working too hard and hitting his head or if he was high. He was grateful once they made it back to his ship. Even wrapped up in the coat he could feel Yondu shivering from the cold icy air. He shut the hatch behind him and set the small Centaurian in the navigator’s seat and made sure the heat was on before sitting down in the piolet’s seat and getting them air born. He did not fancy being stuck here or getting caught under way if the water got that high.

 

Soon the stars were all they could see and he set it on autopilot before turning back to the other however finding the seat empty.

 

“Yondu?” he said standing up and looking for the other. “Yondu where are you?”

 

He turned and looked around the main cabin not seeing him but a crash from the kitchen told him where the other was and he hurried to find him.

 

Yondu was trying not to freak out at the mess he’d made in the floor and quickly tried to clean it up cutting his hands a bit on the glass.

 

“Shit are you okay?” Peter said once he saw him and Yondu turned trying to cover his hands.

 

“I’m sorry I’ll clean it up! Don’t punish me!” Yondu got out quickly.

 

“Punish you? Kid I ain’t going to..shit you cut yourself. Come here.” Peter ordered firmly and was surprised when he listened taking Yondu’s hands in his own. He then pointed at a chair. “Sit and don’t move.”

 

It was starting to freak him out how Yondu was just listening to him. He expected..more fight. Then he was reminded why he was listening when he start pulling the glass from the other’s hand. The bracelet..it was  the sign of  a slave..and one who belong to someone with a lot of money and power. He felt anger rise at whoever had taken one so young but he stomped it down in favor of cleaning the other’s hands and bandaging.

 

‘There we go. Now I’m going to clean that glass up. I assume you were looking for food.” Peter said standing up.

 

“I..I wasn’t sure if you were going to let me feed me or I was going to have to prepare something for you and I was just going to find something simple.” Yondu said as he curled up in the chair and watching as Peter swept up the glass. “You’re a strange master.”

 

Peter stopped and turned to stare at the other. “I’m not your master.” He said as if the idea was ridiculous which it was.

 

“But you clearly have to be my new owner..or did my last Master hire you to take me to my new one or get rid of me?” Yondu asked his voice getting stronger as he started to glare making Peter remember this was Yondu as he was on the end of that glare from a much older face many many times.

 

“No. I’m not your master. No one hired me to take you to a new one or get rid of you.” Peter said as he moved to get some food before setting a now hot bowl of soup on the table with a spoon which Yondu gave a look at unsure if he could eat it or not.

 

“You can eat it. I promise it’s good.” Peter said with a smile as he set at the table with his own and starting to eat which prompted Yondu to do the same.

 

The moment the soup touched Yondu’s tongue he went wide eyed.

 

“This is Samirran.” He said before eating more of it. “How’d you..I mean..only those from my..”

 

“My dad is Centaurian.” Peter said easily with a smile. “He taught me how to make it. I always keep some on hand.”

 

“But your pink.” Yondu pointed out between mouthfuls making Peter snort.

 

“Okay adopted dad.” Peter amended.

 

It honestly had been the strangest thing to be taught when he was eight. Yondu in the mess’s kitchen showing him how to cut up the ingredients and then mixing them in the right spices. He was ten before he could finally do it on his own. He remembered how proud Yondu had looked. It was a good memory he held dear every time he felt homesick and made it.

 

“My dad taught me how to make it too.” Yondu said licking his lips before eyeing Peter’s half finished bowl. Peter switched out the empty one letting Yondu have his before getting up to wash the bowl. “It’s..a rite of passage..when you can make it by yourself and your father and family consider it perfect..it means you’re starting on your path to be able to start your own family.”

 

Peter nearly dropped the bowl in the sink hearing that but managed to keep his voice calm.

 

“Oh really? Dad never told me that. He just told me it was good to know how to make something decent.” Peter said casually.

 

“Yeah.” Yondu said licking the bowl and spoon clean before going to join Peter at the sink allowing the other to take the bowl and wash it. Still a bit surprised that the other was doing things like this instead of making him. “Thank you..”

 

“You’re welcome.” Peter said his smile a little strained. “Maybe we can make some more later. You can show me how you do it.”

 

“Really? My last master hated it. He didn’t like when I made it but I still made it cause there were others who did.” Yondu replied easily.

 

“Guy must be a real fucking moron.” Peter replied simply.

 

“He was.” Yondu agreed before a yawn escaped.

 

“Come on..let’s get some sleep.” Peter said simply.

 

“Can I get some blankets?” Yondu asked after a moment. “The floor is always cold..”

 

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.” Peter said turning around his voice a bit sharper then he meant it to be when he saw Yondu back away. “You are going to sleep on the other bunk in my room.”

 

“But Lida says I’m too young to be a personal slave.” Yondu said firmly though Peter could hear a small quiver of fear run through that tone before he stared horrified at the other his mouth opening and silently closing as he tried to get it to work before he turned and headed for the bathroom shutting the door and turning the water letting out a scream of anger.

 

Yondu who didn’t understand why his new master was upset so he just curled up under the coat in the farthest corner of the room.

 

It was an hour later before Peter was able to calm down and come out and by then Yondu had fallen asleep. Peter tugged at his hair and chewed on his lower lip before he went and gathered all the blankets and pillows he had putting them in the center of the room. It was what he did with his crew when they were all together. Though lately it seemed they were drifting apart and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Once he was sure he had a good nest built up, he went over and scooped the younger up and placed him in the center like he remembered being done to him when he was young and scared. It always made him feel safe and he hoped maybe it would do the same for the other before he laid down in the nest as well making sure not to touch Yondu just curl around the way he’d seen the other do hundreds of times for him and let his self fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondu remembered being little had how his family made nests for the children to sleep in between them. He had barely been old enough to start learning to make his own when they had been nearly wiped out by the invaders. The rest of them being taken as slaves. So it was strange to wake up and find his self in the center of a well made nest with this..Star Lord sleeping there like he was protecting him. He just set up and watching him before reaching out and touching Peter’s hand. His fin glowing red as he let his empathetic abilities, which he still was learning to control start. He found anger and hate..but it wasn’t at him. What he found for him was love and affection and he wondered if maybe he was just feeling what was there for Peter’s father. He did say the man was Centaurian.

 

He pulled his hand back after a moment before getting comfy again and just watching the other sleep. He said he wasn’t his master but Peter was taking care of him and would be until they got where ever they were going. He felt like family. So he wondered if maybe the Centaurian who had taken Peter in was part of his clan. That had to be it. So that made Peter clan, which could mean family.

 

Yondu nodded his head to his self. That had to be it. Though it seemed he didn’t know much about their culture. He wonder if his adopted father had done that to protect him from the invaders..or slavers. It was a smart idea..maybe if he found his own clan and family he could remember that. Though he knew he’d have to teach Peter what it all meant. It shouldn’t just end with him after all and besides Peter clearly needed someone to look after him. With that decided he curled closer to Peter. When he’d felt the other’s hand he realized he was cooler than him. It would be bad for him to get sick.

 

Peter woke slowly hours later finding himself feeling a bit over heated but comfortable. He was also seeing red..why was he seeing red..oh that was a fin. Yondu’s fin..what the fuck? He looked down and found the small Centaurian cuddling with him.  Well at least he wasn’t scared of him anymore.

 

Peter yawned and sat up slowly before shifting a few blankets onto the smaller male and getting up to make his self some coffee and start on breakfast. He tried to rack his brain for everything he had learned from Yondu over the years and realized there was a lot of stuff he was taught. He wondered if everything had been something connected to Yondu’s past but he was sure it probably wasn’t. Still it was nice to know that Yondu really did teach him somethings to preserve his history..even if part of it was being a slave.

 

By the time he had breakfast mostly cooked he heard a yawn from the nest before chuckling as a sleepy eyed teen got up.

 

“Hey.” Peter greeted with a smile as Yondu had gotten up and shuffled over to him still clinging tightly to the Ravager jacket. He briefly wondered if it was because it was familiar or if somewhere in Yondu’s mind he knew it was important.   


“You’re cooking it wrong.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re cooking those bannos wrong. You’re not suppose to put so much sauce in the pain.” Yondu said rubbing one eye.

 

“Oh.” Peter said looking back at the pan and thinking he was right. “Hmm..guess when Dad said I never did this one right that was why. Could have just said something..but no Petey has to learn on his own.” He said a bit sarcastically finding the younger male giggling again. “You know if he was here I’d normally get a smack to the back of the head and being called a smart mouth boy.”

 

Yondu giggled again as Peter cut up some more of the fruit to cook to make  up for too much sasuse in the pain.

 

“So lets see we’ve bannos. Some toast and jam..at least I think it’s jam it taste sweet and I know my dad likes it so I’m hoping you do.,” Peter said once he was done cooking and had the food all spread across the table. “Ah I know.”

 

Yondu was sitting and watching Peter again. He really was strange but again Yondu felt the need to help and take care of him even if he was younger then Peter. Peter clearly didn’t know what he needed to, to be a proper Ceantraurian.

 

“Lura tea.” Yondu said after a moment watching Peter.

 

“Yeah that’s right.” Peter said with a smile. “Want to do it so I can make sure I’m doing it right?” he offered making Yondu hope up leaving the coat to come over by Peter. It took him only a few minutes before he got everything set up.

 

“You almost burnt it.” Yondu said shaking his head as he stirred the herbs.

 

“Oh..well that explains that after burner taste.” Peter said with a chuckle.

 

Soon they were sitting down for a meal and Yondu for a brief moment felt no fear and no worry and he didn’t miss his clan so much. He had clan here and it was good.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was surprised when throughout the day Yondu stayed only a few steps behind him as he moved about his ship working on repairing or just cleaning things. It strangely reminded him of when he was little and he would follow both Kraglin and Yondu. It felt strange to think about the fact this..this boy was his Dad but he knew that Centaruisan markings were their own being born with them. He remembered reading that no two were alike and there was also some variation even if they were similar. He knew that Yondu was one of the last and there was no way this child could be anyone else.

 

He put the artifact in the scanner and sent off the images and some information that he found in one of the data pads he’d grabbed off the other ship about it. Hoping maybe Nova Corps or someone else would have something.

 

Until then..he had nothing to do except spend time with the young Centatrian. Yeah this was going to go so well. He could barely take care of his self some days…which strangely enough the other seemed to realize as he had gone behind Peter and recleaned or reorganized something because Peter hadn’t done it right or wasn’t complete.

 

Peter started whistling to his self as he opened one of the data pads and starting reading while Yondu was going through his kitchen only to find his self being watched.

 

“Yes?” Peter said

 

“What’s a pina coloda?”

 

Peter snorted when he realized he’d been whistling in Centraian.

 

“It’s a drink..it’s..hold on.” Peter reached over and flipped on his player before taking a moment to search before it started to play.

 

“that’s horrible.” Yondu said at the music flowing from the speakers.

 

“Hey it’s good music.” Peter argued.

 

“It sounds like a blisnape trying to sing.” Yondu replied making Peter snort and roll his eyes before flipping the music off.

 

“My dad says the same thing..might be why he taught me how to sing them in Cetraian…sounds less ear splitting to him.” Peter said after a moment of thinking about the fact Yondu had taught him all the songs on his tape.

 

“I only know a few songs that my clan would do.” Yondu replied climbing up onto the seat next to Peter.

 

Peter shifted a bit to make a bit more room for the younger to settle half on the seat half in Peter’s lap so he could see what Peter was reading on the data pad. Peter honestly didn’t mind it was strange and hadn’t he done that countless times to Yondu growing up.

 

“What would your clan do songs for?” Peter asked flipping through a few screens of info on the civilation that was linked to the artifact. Not that there was much but it would still help no matter what he found even if it only gave him somewhere else to look.

 

“For when we have children, naming days, and for our mates.” Yondu explained

 

“Naming days?” Peter asked simply letting Yondu look at one of the pictures he saw caught the boy’s interest before moving on.

 

“Yeah! We don’t have a name until we are 12 summer cycles..or we do something..” Yondu replied. “We have our clan name..but nothing else..”

 

“So you’re 12?”

 

“Yeah but I got my name when I was eight.” Yondu said proudly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah..you want to hear how?” Yondu asked as if waiting for Peter to say no and to tell him to go away.

 

“Of couse.” Peter said with a wide smile

 

Yondu had always been the best story teller when Peter was little so it was a bit thrilling to hear the yonger version was just as good at telling tales. He’d have to tell Kraglin when he saw him next that it wasn’t just something Yondu had learned as an adult but something he’d always been good at.

 

“Wow..and you were so young.” Peter said when Yondu had finished the story clearly proud of his self and the fact Peter didn’t sound like he was faking being impressed like others had after he’d been taken from his home.

 

But then again Peter was clan.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter didn’t remember dozing off after lunch but he did. However he did wake up when the com went off which caused him to jerk forward almost knocking the sleeping Centaurian on his chest into the floor. He was able to catch him and then flip his com to silent before answering when he realized that the sound hadn’t woken Yondu.

 

“Quill here.” Peter said with a yawn as Gamora’s face appeared.

 

“Where are you? You were suppose to be back two cycles ago.” She stated firmly.

 

“Got another job and got side tracked.” Peter replied running his hand down the sleeping boy’s back. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back. Might try and find a few more jobs while you wait. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to make it back.”

 

“Just promise to be careful Peter.” Gamora replied.

 

“Yeah yeah you know I will.” Peter laughed softly. “Just thinking I need sometimes to reconnect with myself. I promise I’ll be back to being your captain before you know it.”

 

Gamora shook her head and a smile tugged at her lips. “Have fun finding yourself Quill, just don’t get lost or in trouble since you always seem to find it even when you’re not looking.”

 

“I won’t.” Peter said before the call disconnected.

 

“who was that?” Yondu asked having woken up half way through the conversation.

 

“That was my first mate and best friend. Her name is Gamora.” Peter explained. “I have three other members of my crew. Drax, Rocket and Groot.”

 

“What do they do on your ship?” Yondu asked looking up at Peter.

 

“Well Drax is a warrior and so is Gamora but Gamora is also a very very good piolet but Rocket is better. He is smaller than you and is..well here I’ve got pictures.”

 

Peter sat up and let the boy adjust his self in his lap as he picked up a data pad and brought up his phots of his team.

 

“That’s Gamora.” Peter said

 

“She’s green.” Yondu giggled.

 

“And you’re blue and I’m pink.” Peter pointed out only earning more giggles

 

Before he showed the next picture this one of Rocket sitting on the floor working on something with Groot sitting in his lap. Groot had grown out of his pot but was still smaller than Rocket and was happy to just be close to his best friend.

 

“That’s Rocket. Don’t call him a rodent, a fur ball or mention his height. He does not like it.” Peter said with a chuckle.

 

“Is that..is that plant alive?” Yondu asked. “I mean I know all things are alive and you can feel them but I mean..dose it..”

 

“He.  Groot calls his self a he.” Peter told him gently. “And yes he walks and talks..sort of. He only says three words.”

 

“What are they?”

 

“I. Am. Groot.” Peter said with a chuckle. “three words but hundreds of meanings to them.”

 

He flipped the picture that he had of Drax who was sitting and sharpening a knife and randomly looking out at the stars.

 

“This is Drax.” Peter said. “He’s good with swords and is very strong. His people are also very very literal in everything. Metaphors go right over their heads.”

 

“Oh.” Yondu said as he looked at the picture. “He’s kind of scary..but he reminds me of my Father and uncles were hunters. My papa took care of children and did other things.”

 

“Oh? What about your mother? The one who gave birth to you.” Peter asked making Yondu roll his eyes.

 

“My Papa was my mother silly.” Yondu said. “It’s..it’s just our tops parts can be different but our insides..our insides are both.. Lida was the first being I ever met that was just one. You’re just one?”

 

“Yeah..I’m just male.” Peter replied simply.

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Yondu said making Peter snort

 

“Never been any other way.” Peter replied. “Though that explains a few things about my dad and my mom.” He added mostly to his self.

 

“Huh?” Yondu said confuse making Peter chuckle again.

 

“My momma..he is like that too but it comes from being born half Xandarian and half..well I’m not sure to be honest. He told me it didn’t matter.”

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Sort of..” Peter said thinking of how the Ravagers always treated him like someone would treat their annoying kid brother. “My parents tried but they can’t…so they just have me..though I’ve not been a good son lately.”

 

“It’s okay..” Yondu said. “I’m sure they don’t mind..you’re grown up..”

 

“I know but still..I know I worry them and if I was better..” Peter said

 

Yondu frowned and pressed two fingers to Peter’s lips to shush giving him a look that Peter remember getting far too many times growing up.

 

“You need to shush and stop.” Yondu said firmly. “Children grow up..they make clans and families for themselves. Life..is connected and it’s busy but so long as you remember them and love them and at least make an effort..even a halfhearted one..it’s still something.”

 

“you’re pretty smart kid.” Peter said once Yondu had removed his fingers making the boy smile well more like smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter chewed on his lip as his hand hovered over the button of his com. It had been three days and well it had been really nice three days. Yondu had become more talkative and happy the longer he realized that Peter wasn’t hurting him, starving him and well just treating him good.

 

However he had only got a little bit of info about the artifact that had done this and he needed to call the Ravagers or at least Kraglin. Yeah this wasn’t going to be good.

 

However his choice was taken out of his hand when the com started to ring and he nearly dropped it to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Peter please tell me you have some good news.” Kraglin said.

 

“Tell me you slept.” Peter replied

 

“I slept..I was drugged by Cook but I slept.”

 

“She slip it into the tea or the food this time?”

 

“Neither. She took a tranzlizer and shoved it into my neck when I was half dozed on the bridge.” Kraglin admitted his cheeks a bit blue from his blush.

 

Peter snorted “Damn it must be bad if she’s not even pretending.”

 

“I slept almost the whole time since we last spoke.” Kraglin admitted. “But any news.”

 

“I..yeah found Dad.”

 

“Where is he?!” Kraglin demanded

 

“Momma you got to calm down and let me explain.” Peter said

 

“Peter Jason I do not have time for games, where is Yon..”

 

Peter cut him off quickly. “He’s fine! But we have problems!.” He turned his head to look over at the young Centaurian who was looking through one of the data pads.

 

“Just..I’ll send you some files. I need data on it..it’s the only thing that I have that is a clue to helping him.” Peter said softly and Kraglin took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

 

“Okay..” Kraglin said as Peter managed to transfer all the data to him. Kraglin frowned looking it over before sending back an address. “Go there..she’ll be able to help. We’ve picked up things like it before. Though I’ve never heard of one activating and doing what you’re telling me it is.”

 

“Peter I can’t read this.” Yondu said coming over and holding up a data pad that Peter turned and took. He missed the look that crossed Kraglin’s face at the sight of the small Centaurian.

 

“You just pressed a button to change it..here we go good as new.” Peter said handing the data pad making.

 

“Thank you!” Yondu said hugging Peter a moment before going back to the nest where he was reading.

 

Peter turned back to his call and he saw Kraglin wiping his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“yeah..you know some day you’re going to be a great parent.” Kraglin said with a small smile.

 

“Yeah..no thanks..” Peter chuckled. “Thanks for the help..call me if you find anything else out?”

 

“of course.” Kraglin replied.

 

“Oh and Momma?” Peter said before Kraglin could disconnect. “I’m sorry for being so lousy at keeping in contact..”

 

“Peter you’re an adult..you have a life..just a message every now and again knowing you’re alive and safe is all we ever need.” Kraglin said.

 

They chatted for a few minutes longer before Peter said he had to go and feed the little monster which made Kraglin laugh.

 

“You know he always said that about you.” Kraglin said.

 

“Yeah I know and as much as it annoyed me, he always said I was his little monster.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you might want a box of tissues and do not hate me for this..save it for the later chapters..because with what I have in mind..yeah..just be prepared. You've been warned

 

“Maybe we can stop at a planet and go hunting. You’ve done that with your dad right?” Yondu asked.

 

It had been several days since that phone call with Kraglin and Peter had slowly learned a new respect for both Kraglin and an older Yondu for raising him. It’s not that the young Centaurian meant him any problems but he now knew why they never let him out of their sight. Yondu was curious about everything and he constantly followed closed behind Peter. Not that he was doing much with the ship on auto piolet and most of the repairs already finished Peter had a lot of time on his hands.

 

Which Yondu clearly decided he needed to fill with learning about being Centaurian.

 

“Hunting?” Peter said sitting up a bit. “No..the only time I ever think I heard of him hunting is when he and Kraglin would go on..well..dates and be gone for a few days.”

 

He normally got left in the care of Cook or one of the other few Ravagers that they trusted not to maim/kill/and or eat Peter. (Not that any of them would but the threat did help make sure he behaved as a child even as an adult despite the protests he made to the contrary).

 

“Oh that’s good that means their connection is strong.” Yondu said

 

“What do you mean?” Peter couldn’t help but asking making the other let  out a little half frustrated sigh when he was about to tell Peter something he felt he should already know.

 

“hunting is something all clans do.” Yondu explained. “My Dad and Papa would go on hunts when they were..well when they hadn’t..”

 

The kid struggled for words and it took a moment to realize Yondu’s cheeks were a light color.

 

“When they hadn’t had sex in a while?” Peter offered with a chuckle then made his self grossed out thinking of at least six different times he’d been left in other’s care while Yondu was bitching about Kraglin needing to hurry up so they could go.

 

Yondu giggled at Peter’s face, it looked funny turning red the way it did.

 

“Your parents too?” he said matter of factly in that tone that Peter knew was Yondu (well adult Yondu stating the obvious just to tease someone).

 

“Yeah..wasn’t as often as I think Dad liked..but they did it at least once every few months if they could.” Peter replied simply.

 

“Well has he taken you?” Yondu asked. “It wouldn’t be the same kind of hunting with his mate you know..”

 

“No.” Peter said simply with a shrug. “No time.” He added simply remembering a few times when the Captain had been drunk he talked about it but he never brought it up when sober.

 

 

Peter only brought it up once and he’d never asked again. Peter had only been eight at the time and didn’t really understand. He just knew after it happened that the Captain only wanted to make certain important promises when drunk since he  could get out of them when sober.

 

Yondu had given him this look and had smacked Peter on the back of the head, for once the look had hurt more than the smack. Yondu had called him stupid along with being weak and useless and not in the fond way he normally did before Peter had taken off and hid his self in one of the star gazing rooms traveling via the vents. He had kept to his self for nearly a week before Kraglin had found him and made him talk to him explaining a few things to Peter and how he shouldn’t be too upset with Yondu. IT still wasn’t right for him to have reacted the way he had to Peter’s question. Peter was still just a small child after all.

 

 It was still another two weeks before he even wanted to be around Yondu and despite Yondu trying to force him, the rest of the crew had kept Peter out of the way or busy so he couldn’t see him.

 

Even Kraglin had kept Peter in one of the hammocks he kept hidden on one of the star decks. Of course he spent the nights with him making sure Peter was safe and not alone.

 

“Oh.” The little Centaurian said bringing Peter out of his thoughts. “I loved hunting. My Father was the best and was teaching me and..and I was going to be like him when I got older. It was the best ever cause then it was only him and me and none of my cousins or the other clan members so it was..it special.”

 

“So just you and him?” Peter asked

 

“Yeah…” Yondu said his face getting sad for a moment. “We were hunting on the day..the day..” his voice got small and weak and Peter could swear he was about to cry and found his self pulling the other up into his chair and hugging him before the young curled up on Peter’s chest as he laid back in the chair.

 

Yondu’s voice hitched and he finally breathed out. “The day they killed Papa and a lot of others and took us..”


	9. Chapter 9

Yondu stayed curled up to Peter..he had started to stop thinking of him as Master a few days ago, mostly since he never acted like a master and repeatedly told him he wasn’t his slave. However, he still didn’t understand why Star Lord would help him and take care of him, treated him like clan and family when he didn’t have to and despite thinking that it shouldn’t matter because Peter was raised by clan. However he still couldn’t help but think why did he care?

 

He finally voiced that question an hour later as they watched the stars.

 

“Have I told you about my dad and how I came to belong to him?” Peter asked after a moment.

 

“You mentioned him adopting you and things he taught you but not much else.” Yondu said.

 

“My birth father…he abandoned me and my birth mother.” Peter started. “And when I was six..my mother died…and I was alone…at least until my new parents picked me up.”

 

“New parents?”

 

“Yeah..my dad and my momma, the Xandiran you saw me talking to. His name is Kraglin.” Peter replied.

 

“He seems nice.” Yondu said and he looked nice too in Yondu’s opinion.

 

“Yeah he is..” Peter chuckled. “My Dad..well my dad is like you..like I said before he’s a Centaurian and completely amazing.”

 

“Really?” Yondu said with wide surprised eyes.

 

“Yep! Big, blue and completely bad ass.” Peter said with a laugh. “He’s the leader of a band of space pirates known as the Ravagers and he’s..he’s just awesome and amazing and I really need to call or write more often.”

 

Yondu was confused by the quilt he heard in Peter’s voice before he asked.

 

“You miss them?”

 

“Yeah..I..not too long ago got into a big fight with them and haven’t been around. Didn’t think they’d want me around to be honest. He and I had this really big disagreement and I did somethings I know he isn’t proud of me for.” Peter replied hugging the smaller Centaurian for a moment.

 

“Why didn’t you talk to him earlier when you talked to your momma?”

 

“He..a few weeks ago, my Dad went missing..I was looking for him when I found you.” Peter admitted. “I know he’s okay..however, he just can’t come home yet and I really hope he does..but until then I have your wonderful company so I don’t miss him too much.”

 

Yondu smiled and looked up at the stars again. “I miss my family..my clan..I know I won’t see them again..but..maybe I can make a new clan. I want a family..a mate and child..a son I can raise and teach about my culture.”

 

Peter was surprised at the admission but it brought a lot of things into perspective from his youth and the interactions the older Yondu had with his crew and Kraglin. It also gave him the answer why Yondu kept him and didn’t dump him.

 

“I like that you understand me..but you sound like a two year old when you speak Centaurian.” Yondu said with a giggle making Peter snort and roll his eyes.

 

“Thanks..I still learned..frustrates Dad I think..though I’ve been told he thinks it’s cute.” Peter said with a smile. “Reminds him I’m still his.”

 

Yondu cuddled closer and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. He dreamed of sailing the stars. Wearing a red coat and fighting with his arrow. A beautiful first mate by his side with a sharp smile and wit to match his and a son..a son who looked a lot like Peter who flew his own ship. Who saved the universe and made him so proud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's short I know

Peter didn’t move from where he laid watching Yondu sleep on him. As much as he enjoyed his time with the kid. Getting to know him..getting to know things about his Dad that he hadn’t known before. It honestly made him understand things a lot better Made him understand why Yondu had been so hard on him growing up at points and yet was so different in private when it was just the three of them.

 

He hated how Yondu had all those shitty memories..and that he was a slave. That all the times he got irate at the crewmembers or Peter for wasting food wasn’t due to cost but from memories of being hungry. For complaining about a small rip in his jacket  maybe being a reminder when he wasn’t allowed more than the loin cloth and even that could be denied to him if he misbehaved growing up.

 

It didn’t change that Yondu was a bastard sometimes but it did change the fact that he  knew now all the shit he’d been put through, the things he thought was just Yondu being cheap or being a jerk, had a reason. That was because he never wanted his kid to go through what he went through. Yeah being a ravager wasn’t the best life but it wasn’t the worst and Peter turned out pretty decent if you ask him.


	11. Chapter 11

“Can we go hunting today?” Yondu asked.

 

He’d asked every day for the last week since Peter had changed his course. Peter now had a good idea how Yondu and Kraglin had felt when he asked to learn how to fly. This had to be karma.

 

“No Yondu. Like I said, we are in midflight towards a locked destination. If we had time maybe but for now you’re going to have to find something else to entertain yourself with.” Peter had said.

 

Famous last words.

 

Really he was glad Yondu wasn’t as small as he had been. He’d gotten his self into the vents enough as a child. He did not want to think what a young Yondu could do.

 

Though right now he could understand why it took anyone a while to want to search for him sometimes.

 

“Really how the hell did you get it apart?” Peter demanded when he found Yondu dismantling one of his blasters.

 

“Wasn’t hard.” Yondu muttered.

 

Peter sighed and put it back together after a moment as he looked over at the pouting Centaurian.

 

“I’m starting to understand my father way too much.” He muttered under his breath trying to think of everything and anything that Yondu and Kraglin had done to keep him busy and out of trouble.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Coven. Kraglin had sent him to the fucking Coven. If he hand’t known that his ma loved him and his dad, well he’d have thought that they were being sent to their deaths. The Coven were not people to fuck with.

 

“Peter.” A hooded woman greeted him confusing him before she pushed down her hood.

 

“Auntie?” he said in shock.

 

“It’s been a long time sweetheart.” She said with a chuckle pulling him into a hug. “And I believe this is the one my dear cousin contacted me about.” She said looking down at the small centariuan. “Hello young one.”

 

“Hello.” Yondu said hiding behind Peter.

 

“Hildagard is waiting for you. She is the one who can reverse the artifact’s power.”

 

  
Peter tried to keep his self calm as he watched the woman work on the artifact. As soon as she had fixed it, the small Centration in his arms would be the big Centration he had grown up knowing. He was happy that he would have Yondu back but then again he was also a little sad. He had to admit he’d gotten fond of the younger male over the past two weeks.

 

“I don’t want to go.” Yondu said softly.

 

“You got to buddy..you’ve got to..” Peter said softly not wanting to let go.

 

He wondered if Yondu would remember anything once he was big again or if it would all be a blank.

 

“I hate you.” Yondu said though Peter could hear the other fighting off tears.

 

“If it means you don’t forget me kid..I’m happy to be hated.” Peter replied.

 

“It’s time.” She said making Peter look up and hold only tighter to Yondu.

 

The younger’s fin flaming bright red. Peter could feel the arrow he had strapped to his thigh quiver in response to its masters distress

 

“No! No!” Yondu screamed and struggled only to find Peter holding him tighter.

 

“Just give us a minute okay?”

 

“The longer he stays this way the harder it will be for him to turn back.” She said simply but stepped out of the room giving them time alone.

 

“Yondu..Yondu look at me.” Peter said softly trying to get the crying child to look up which he finally did. “I know this is scary..and you don’t want to have to do this..but I..”

 

“You need me to go so your Daddy can come back.” Yondu said after a moment making Peter close his eyes and bite his lip hard. “I don’t want to..but..but I don’t want to hurt you by keeping him away.”

 

“You’re something you know that.”

 

“So are you.” Yondu giggled calmer as he gave Peter one last tight hug. “I don’t want you to stay..” he added after a moment before letting go of Peter.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah..I’ll be okay.” Yondu said giving Peter a grin he’d grown up knowing.

 

“Okay.” Peter said simply before digging something out of his jacket pocket. It was the troll doll. “Here..so you don’t forget me.”

 

“Thank you.” Yondu said clutching the doll before running out of the room into the one where the other was waiting. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was hours later that Peter felt his chair kicked out from under him making him land hard on the floor with a yelp.

 

“Boy you’re lucky I ain’t gutting you.” Yondu..full grown..Yondu said leaning over Peter and snarling as he snatched his coat off Peter who had been using it for a blanket and yanked it on.

 

“Nice to see you too you bastard.” Peter muttered rubbing his head

 

“Like hell it’s good to see you.” Yondu cursed whistling for his arrow to go into its holder as he stomped out of the room leaving an irate Peter getting to his feet.

 

“He’s not angry at you..more so at me, our dear sister and Kraglin.” The woman said in the doorway.

 

“Yeah well clearly all the affection dried up out of him.” Peter said clearly feeling more irate then he thought he would be having Yondu back to normal. “Don’t know what I was expecting…not like he gives a shit if I’m here or not. Probably could up and die and he wouldn’t care.”

 

The woman started to stay something but Peter was already up and gone out of the room making her sigh loudly and rubbing a hand across her face muttering under her breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Kraglin was happy to have his mate back but he was confused to whatever was bothering Yondu.

 

Though arriving in a strange ship fuming and stomping through the Elector before finding Kraglin and dragging him to their cabin and fucking his first mate for almost three days straight didn’t seem to relieve whatever was bothering the other.

 

He was confused by the short and curt message he had received from Peter as well. One it was addressed only to him which he knew frustrated Yondu though he didn’t say it just muttered and cursed under his breath.

 

Any talk he tried to do with Peter was met with the same muttering and grumbling and nothing Kraglin or Drax, which was a surprise to Kraglin, could say would tell him what was wrong.

 

“Something happened.” Kraglin said rubbing his temples as a second (or was this the eight time today) headache started to form

 

“I agree. Star lord has been quiet and less..happy. I do not like it.” Drax replied simply. Gamora had taken Peter, once the other had made it clear he had nothing left to say, and left the ship with Rocket behind. Groot was sitting on the dash where Kraglin could see him.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot shouted making Kraglin snort and smile.

 

“yeah I know his music normally helps but not even that seems to work.” Drax said simply

 

“I swear I need to lock both those idiots up in a room and make them talk. “ Kraglin said after a moment.

 

“Maybe not such a bad idea.” Drax added in making Kraglin raise an eyebrow but he now seriously started to think about it to be honest.

 

“We need to refuel and restock soon..and we normally party on leave.” Kraglin said after a moment.

 

“And Quill dose the same with us..though it is normally not as wild as we have been told with you ravagers.”

 

“No one is like us.” Kraglin chuckled. “ He is doing okay right?” the questioned was asked honestly and very softly but he knew the other would not lie to him or pretend he didn’t know.

 

“He is..most days he is happy and content to be our leader..but since coming back..he is sad. I have only seen sadness like this when my brother…when my brother’s son left for war and never came home but Quill is not dead.”

 

“He’s just too stubborn to realize he is allowed to come home and visit.” Kraglin replied.

 

“I will try and make sure he dose realize he is welcome too.” Drax replied simply tapping a finger against his chin. “You and Yondu could visit. He would be happy to see you.”

 

“What child wants their parents hanging around?” Kraglin said simply feeling a bit bitter at his tone.

 

“The kind that loves them and still needs them even when he dosen’t want to admit it out loud. In private with no one but those he trusts most he does.” Drax admitted.

 

“You do realize Drax that Yondu will have many issues once he realizes that you are having relations with him.” Kraglin said after a moment.

 

“I was not aware he had told you.”

 

“He hasn’t…and you just confirmed it for me.” Kraglin chuckled.

 

“Very clever.” Drax said with a small nod of his head

 

“Thank you. After we manage to get our two idiots to understand that talking and admitting they need one another, things might get easier.”

 

“We can hope.”

 

“Also once they are done talking you are going to have a nice long conversation with me and Yondu about what will happen if anything happens to my baby.” Kraglin added firmly.

 

“I understand and I will accept any threats to show I am worthy of him.” Drax said simply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter thanks to everyone who read/commented/kudos!


End file.
